Princessing Her Song
by Pete the Rock
Summary: A freak wave pushes Ash and his Pokémon to the Digital World, where the Digidestined need help in recruiting one of their own after a series of events. Pummelo City would have to wait.
1. Wave of Not So Fast

_Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon and Digimon_

 _ **Princessing My Song**_

 _Chapter 1: Wave of Not So Fast_

* * *

 _A young girl in a gorgeous white royal gown ran from a monstrous silhouette with horns protruding from its back. The brunette girl, wearing a diamond tiara and a pair of pearly white arm-length gloves, ran herself to a corner. "Princess…" the frog croaked. "Your friends were nothing..." Behind the silhouette, a bunch of bodies of various sizes laid strewn on the floor, presumably lifeless. The brunette boy wore a blue headband and spring jacket with brown shorts. The blue-haired boy wore glasses, a sweater-vest over an indigo t-shirt and shorts as well. The princess couldn't escape._

" _I-I've got more friends who will save me!" she stuttered with a mild Southern accent. Thinking her threat was nothing more than words, the silhouette snagged and lifted the heir, her white laced stiletto heels no longer on the floor._

" _An Ultimate Digimon like me can't lose. Soon, we'll marry and you'll be sporting… many, many children!" The princess screamed, the thoughts of her being violated not remotely on her mind._

" _I'd rather die than have warts for a husband!"_

" _Not with that beautiful voice of yours! Face it, you should have stayed with them after your leader bailed on you! Sure, he returned but-"An explosion from the far wall stopped the silhouette's gloating._

" _Someone call for a knight in shining armor?" a young man asked. The silhouette and princess turned to young man covered head-to-toe in sparkling stainless silver armor._

" _Who are you?" The knight didn't draw a sword, though his stance didn't show fear._

" _Like I said… Now, this is pretty easy for you to understand: Release the princess or face the flames." The monstrous one scoffed, unamused about his threat._

" _What are you, a Magic Knight? I doubt you could breath a fire like a dragon!"_

" _Funny, considering I_ have _a dragon!" On cue, another silhouette flew in. It charged after the knight got a lift with its claws._

" _Please…" The horns pointed to the knight and the flier. That's when waves of invisible force ruptured the walls, crushing the stone used to create the structure. The knight and flier avoided the waves as he released his hold at top speed and curled up like a cannonball. He smashed into the enemy with enough force to release the princess. The knight sprung off the monster and caught the princess in one fell swoop, holding her in his gauntlets_

" _Light it up, pal!" The flier unleashed a massive torrent of flames which not only engulfed the first silhouette, but a blazing tornado formed. The enemy wailed in immense pain from the fire licking its skin. When the flames died down, the torched silhouette fell and crumbled, charred remains of what nearly became the princess' worse nightmare. The flier scooped up the princess and the knight before leaving the castle about to collapse. "I'm sorry about your friends. I wish I could do something to-"_

" _Don't apologize," the princess shook. "I'm glad to be free of that obsessive beast." The knight nodded to her word._

" _Let me bring you back to the castle. I could care less about the reward your father had to offer."_

" _What offer was it?"_

" _The knight who brought the princess back is inclined the Royal Jewels. Knowing you're safe is enough of a reward for me." The princess would like to return to the kingdom… but had a request._

" _Can I… see your face?" The knight nodded before she lifted the face guard. Behind was a face obscured in shadow, another silhouette. Regardless, the princess grabbed the knight's head and pulled herself up to kiss. Closer… Closer…_

* * *

In a snap, a brunette girl woke up in the middle of the night. She sat up, a pink nightgown dressed with straps hanging on her scrawny shoulders. Her seat was a luxury bed with a veil cover over the edge. She felt her lips, her dream feeling real. However, she soon felt unsatisfied. "Every time..." she muttered. "Just before… why can't I kiss my hero? My knight in shining armor?" A tear trickled down from each eye. "Just once… I want to feel lips with someone. I want my knight." Beyond the bedroom doors, green frogs with a trombone horn around their necks listened, but didn't know what to do.

Elsewhere and in the late morning, a yacht sailed through the seas. On board and stepping out of the cabin were a redhead girl and a baby creature wearing a spotted egg as clothing. The redhead wore a yellow t-shirt and jean shorts held up by suspenders. Her hair had a ponytail sticking out of the side of her head. Before long, a teenage raven-haired young man came out of the cabin. The young man was in a turquoise t-shirt, brown shorts and a red headband. "Morning, Misty," the teen greeted the girl. "Hey, Togepi!" The egg shrilled to welcome the raven-haired.

"Hey, Tracey," the redhead said. "Did you see if Ash was up?"

"I did but he's still asleep. I bet he's gathering energy to sign up and then train for the Orange Crew Leader." Misty sighed, rather common for her friend to behave in that matter. "We should be getting close to Pummelo Island."

"For sure. Ash got the four Gym Badges from the rest, all while our mission was to get the GS Ball from Professor Ivy and give it to Professor Oak."

"Yeah, then I came after seeing you two saving Lapras." Misty's face blushed red at Tracey's summon. She felt an urge to at least lean on the elder teen.

"If not for Ash wrecking my bike, I'd want to spend long times with you." Togepi blinked to the sudden spill of words.

("Mama like Tracey?") it shrilled. Tracey's face read amusement.

"Really?" he gulped. Suddenly, a yawn echoed out. To the two hearing it from the cabin, someone else began to stir. "And here comes Ash." The two turned to see two others exit. One was a raven-haired young man wearing a red baseball cap with a white front. He wore a blue jacket unzipped, showing a black t-shirt underneath. He also jeans, leggings longer than Misty's. The other was a yellow mouse with a lightning bolt for a tail. It rubbed its eyes to rid of any sleep.

"Dreaming about being a Pokémon Master, again?" teased Misty.

"Hey, it helps me sleep," the new boy explained. "Why, are we near Pummelo Island?"

"Almost," Tracey answered. "Misty just doesn't want you to sleep all day." Ash shook his head, not wanting a wake-up call from his friends. He soon pulled a red/white ball from his waist and glared at it.

"Speaking of sleep, I don't think Snorlax will be able to battle against the Orange Crew Leader after that feast we had."

"That's for sure," Misty agreed. "Since Pummelo Island is where your last Orange League battle will take place, I'm pretty sure there's a Pokémon Center where you can call Professor Oak to exchange it, perhaps to recruit Kingler for this."

"Kingler? You sure?" Suddenly, the mouse squeaked loudly from the front of the yacht. The humans and Togepi turned to the mouse's direction. "Pikachu?" The humans reached the front as well, finding land over the ocean.

"Land, ho!" Ash and Tracey giggled at Misty's act at being a sailor.

"Good one!" said Tracey. As the yacht sailed closer to the island, a city emerged, including a stadium that stood the tallest. "That's gotta be Pummelo Island!" Ash and Misty awed the sight ahead.

"We're here!" cheered Ash. "I can't wait to get that last badge!" Tracey tapped Ash's shoulder, willing to correct the visiting trainer.

"About that… It's been awhile since I saw a trainer battle the Orange Crew Leader. You're not battling for a badge here." Ash blinked, confused to the correction.

"I'm not?" Even Misty wanted to know about what's in store in the upcoming battle.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Unlike what Ash dealt with in getting the gym badges," Tracey started. "The Leader of the Orange Crew and the challenger will face each other in a full Six-on-Six Battle. If the challenger wins, they take home the Winner's Trophy and forever remembered as a Champion of the Orange League." Realizing the rewards, Ash pulled four pins from inside his jacket. One was a pink clam shell with a teal round jewel. Another a white oyster shell with orange shade and a green jewel. Then, a spike spiral shell with a pink jewel in the center. Finally, a conch shell with a green 6-point star in the middle.

"Cissy's Coral Eye Badge..." he started to list. "Danny's Sea Ruby Badge… Rudy's Spike Shell Badge… Luana's Jade Star Badge..." Ash remembered his performances to obtain these badges. "And now, a full battle awaits!" Pikachu seemed ready to go for the battle they couldn't wait to participate.

"Well, you need to register first and wait for the Leader to reply to your challenge. After all, wouldn't you want to be at your best to take on the best?" At first, Ash hated the information of a waiting period but the idea to make sure he and his Pokémon battled at their best had him reconsider.

"I guess it makes sense for some rest." That's when he felt something shaking by his side. Checking his belt, he pulled another ball which rattled his hand while hoping his grip could keep it still.

"Lapras wants to get out," Misty believed.

"Perhaps to get some exercise before we reach the island," Tracey thought. Giving in, Ash opened the ball, releasing a sea blue dinosaur with fins for legs, a spiked shell and a small horn. It wailed happily.

"You couldn't wait to see Nurse Joy, huh?" asked Ash. The swimming Pokémon wailed to have Ash on board. "Okay!" He and Pikachu boarded the sea creature who began swimming freely.

"I wish I was the one who got Lapras," Misty pondered. Tracey believed her, noting a detail he'd bring up.

"We all know your affinity for Water Pokémon," he pointed out. "Who knows, you might find one someday in the future."

"I hope so." As the three surfed the water's surface, Pikachu caught a glimpse of something in the air.

("Ash, look up!") it squeaked. Ash turned to see Pikachu pointing to the sky. He jerked his head to find a silhouette flying high above.

"Is that a new Pokémon?" he wondered. The silhouette had small wings to its body, yet it zipped around like a jet. The unknown being awed Ash. "Whoa! Awesome!" It flew downward rapidly toward the ocean before adjusting to fly parallel to the water's surface. The sheer speed of the creature astounded the boy as it passed him. "It's fast!" Unbeknown, the creature's pass created a wave and right at Ash and the Pokémon. Lapras felt fixated to find the creature that it ignored the oncoming wave. "Lapras, what are you doing?!" Lapras continued to chase the figure.

"Ash!" Misty yelled out. "Lapras! Get back here!" No matter who called, Lapras felt fixated to chase the figure. The sea creature's decision proved fateful. The wave crashed on the three in the sea as the yacht pulled away from the crest. After the splash, Tracey wondered if everyone escaped.

"Misty?!" he called.

"I'm here! So is Togepi!" Tracey's sigh was of relief for Misty… but looking out, Ash nor his Pokémon appeared. After the wave's crash, he expected them to surface. No one emerged.

"Ash! Pikachu! Lapras!" No response. No figure emerging. It's as if the wave pushed them to the bottom of the ocean. Tracey had to act. "This is a problem… Venonat, let's go!" Tracey opened a ball of his own, a purple fuzzball with giant red bug eyes and antennae. Misty didn't want to be left out.

"Poliwag, I choose you!" She opened a ball of hers, a blue round tadpole with a swirl on its white abdomen showing up. "Poliwag, go find Ash and Pikachu! They haven't surfaced!" Poliwag dove in the ocean to start the search.

"Venonat, can you detect Ash?" The fuzzball shook its head, no clue of their location. "Impossible..." As the kids on the boat searched with their Pokémon, Ash and his Pokémon surfaced… somehow away from the yacht. He and Pikachu gasped after their underwater stint to a foggy sea.

"Everyone okay?" he asked. Pikachu and Lapras nodded to say they're fine. "What a relief. Lapras… Just listen next time." Lapras whimpered to the soft scold. "Anyway, where are we? There wasn't this much fog near Pummelo Island." They tried to look for the yacht through the thickened cloud. Pikachu softly chimed to something it saw.

("What's that?") it squeaked. Ash and Lapras twisted their heads to find a swan floating.

"A new Pokémon?" Patches of clearing found a propeller at the tail. Quickly, Ash wasn't looking at a creature but a vehicle. "A paddle boat… Let's follow but we shouldn't get too close and startle them." Lapras nodded before swimming slowly, not to make sounds. To do so, it lowered its body to swim in silence. Who's on the boat and where was it going?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Climbing to the Heir

_Chapter 2: Climbing To the Heir_

* * *

A freak wave on their way to finish a journey sent Ash, Pikachu and Lapras to an unknown foggy area. Using the fog for cover, they pursued a paddle boat shaped as a swan. Inside, two boys peddled to move the boat with two creatures: a tiny orange dinosaur in the front and a white seal with a redhead mo-hawk lying on top. The brunette wore a blue shirt and headband with goggles over his forehead. He also wore light brown shorts. The blue-haired young man in glasses had a white vest over a sky blue t-shirt and light colored shorts as well. "Why do we have to row this boat with our feet?!" the brunette complained.

"Yeah, we're the ones doing the work while you two just lounge around," the blue-haired pointed out.

"Easy, Joe," the seal snapped. "Agumon and I can't reach the pedals and look over the swan's head at the same time."

"Besides, we're reserving our energy for anymore shenanigans from DemiDevimon," the dinosaur added. "After what he did to TK, Matt, Izzy and you, we'd rather not take any chances."

"I suppose that makes some sense," the brunette acknowledged. "Hopefully, we run into one of the girls before that lying bat-thing tells off someone else."

"Yeah, good luck with that, Tai," the seal joked. He and the dinosaur had a laugh while the boys growled in anger. Lapras, its head and spiked shell out, hummed quietly to the noise.

"It's okay, Lapras," Ash offered ease. "Just stay close by." Before long, land was on the horizon. Tai checked a tiny gray hand-held device, finding two red dots in the middle and one dot closing in from above. The device had three buttons, two on the left of the yellowish screen and one on the right.

"Looks like we found a Digidestined," he reported. To the blue-haired, it's someone they knew.

"It's gotta be Mimi," he guessed. The dinosaur viewed the land fast approaching, a mountain seen with a beach as its base. On the mountainside, two flights of stairs that zigzag going upward to the top, crossing each other repeatedly.

"Luckily, we don't need any climbing equipment," he pointed out. The boys stopped peddling to look up the mountain face and the staircase that led up the side.

"You've gotta be kidding!" the blue-haired gawked. "Tai, do you have workouts like this?" Tai's face paled.

"None to _that_ extent," he stuttered. The boat drifted closer to the sandy shore. To Ash, he'd need to wait for those on the boat to clear out before he stepped on the sand. Suddenly, Lapras spotted something to the right of the boat: a pile of large rocks stacked. It hummed to Ash and Pikachu who glanced in the same direction. The pile of rocks looked ideal for the trainer.

"Good eye, Lapras," he complimented. "Let's swim over there for cover." Lapras obeyed, breaking away from the boat's path. The sudden shift in water alerted the seal to look back, the thick fog disguising their pursuers. The dinosaur sensed the seal's turn, looking up.

"Hey, Gomamon," it called up. "Is something wrong?" The seal, Gomamon, looked back down to his friend.

"I thought it was Joe passing gas," he lied. "Either that or we may not be alone in finding the Digidestined." The blue-haired groaned at Gomamon's comparison.

"Gomamon, I have a **very distinct sound** should I pass gas!" he argued. The boat ran aground on the sands where Tai wanted off, if Joe did let one out.

"Next time, warn me before you unleash stink!" he snapped.

"But I didn't!" Lapras reached the land before Ash and Pikachu stepped on the sand.

"Next time, let's make sure we're on land before you ask to come out for some practice," he advised with a smile. Thinking all was well, Lapras nodded as Ash brought its ball out. "Okay. Rest up." A red beam came out of the ball and struck Lapras, not bothering it. Lapras morphed into the red light that returned to its ball. Ash shrunk the ball down to a marble before fastening it to his belt. He and Pikachu looked around the rocks to view the boys and their creatures. Gomamon and the dinosaur fascinated him. "Are those Pokémon?" Pikachu wondered itself. The two focused upward to see the height of the stairs.

"Well, let's start climbing to see if anyone's up there," Joe gulped. The flight of stairs looked endless. The four ahead of Ash and Pikachu walked to the left staircase, a plan for the trainer emerging.

"Let's stay close but remain out of sight."

("Gotcha,") Pikachu accepted. Both approached the staircase but didn't start their climb. Instead, they watched the boys enter the next flight of upward walking.

"This will take forever to reach the top," Tai complained. "I know I workout on stairs prior to soccer practice, but it was **one** flight, not… how many?"

"I don't know but it may take us at least an hour to reach the top," Joe estimated. "I just wonder… If anyone's living up there, how do they get their mail?" Tai had a guess to Joe's question.

"Fliers?"

"I suppose that's one way. Too bad Agumon or Gomamon can't fly."

"Yeah, where's Biyomon when we need her?" The dinosaur, named Agumon, shrugged its tiny shoulders, unknown to an answer. Listening in, Ash pondered the names given out.

"Agumon..." he listed. "Gomamon… Biyomon… A pattern?" Pikachu itched its head, confused to the query. "Seems whatever is here has 'mon' as part of their name."

("That's interesting,") it squeaked in some astonishment.

"We don't have any Pokémon with that kind of name, right?" A head shake from Pikachu told Ash that it wasn't sure. The climb and sneak continued as Ash waited for the boys to reach the next flight before he moved. One point, Agumon sensed something and looked back down. He saw nothing but took a few steps, closing in on Ash before Tai noticed several steps higher than the creature.

"Hey, Agumon!" he shouted. "Forgot something on the boat?" Agumon looked back up, no choice but to turn back.

"Sorry!" he apologized before climbing back up. Ash and Pikachu glanced around the wall of the staircase, new information about the dinosaur.

"Kinda sucks that he can talk and you can't," he studied. Pikachu sighed in frustration. While the group continued to climb, Joe seemed worn out. The climb sapped what energy he had from the paddle boat.

"Come on, Joe!" encouraged Gomamon. "We're almost there!" Looking up, Joe would disagree.

"If we're 'almost there'," he questioned. "Where's the peak?" Ash and Pikachu examined Joe, noting his fatigue.

"That Joe's more brain than courage," he compared.

"Don't rush yourself, Joe!" advised Tai. "Take a break if you need to! Agumon and I'll meet you at the top!" Watching Tai's tireless climb, Joe didn't want to stop if it meant one of their own.

"I hate how he likes to show off his will," he mulled before pressing on. The differences between Tai and Joe looked obvious, especially to the trainer.

"If I heard correctly, Tai's an athlete," he recalled. "It would explain how he's higher up already."

("Hey, you're pretty athletic yourself!") squeaked the Pokémon. In truth, Ash still had more to go in the climb. As estimated, the climb took about an hour to reach the top. Joe looked ready to drop.

"Finally!" he gasped for breath. "I don't know if I could make another step… and that fog wasn't a pleasure trip to begin with." Ash and Pikachu crept from the staircase. From inside a large palace, loud noises.

"I wonder what's going in there," Gomamon said. Tai stood, still fresh from the climb.

"Let's go in and see," he urged as he made his way to the door. Standing tall once more, Joe followed with Agumon and Gomamon alongside. Ash and Pikachu reached the top of the steps as Tai opened the door. Inside were the frogs with those horns running frantically, fearful of something.

"We need to appease the princess!" he croaked as the boys invited themselves inside. Everyone glanced to the frog, Gomamon realizing who or what they were.

"Oh, I've heard of them," he identified. "Those Digimon are called Geckomon! They like music, mostly due to being born with those horns around their necks." Ash heard Gomamon's clarification of what the creatures were while near the entrance

"Digimon?" he repeated. "I guess that's why they have 'Mon' in their names." Pikachu itched its head in confusion. Then, a large purple tadpole ran along in a similar panic.

"The princess is gonna throw me in the dungeon for sure!" it cried. Agumon felt familiar with this creature as well.

"And I know those Digimon," he figured. "They're call Otamamon. They also enjoy music but their Lullaby Bubbles will put you to sleep." Tai wanted to call one of the Digimon over.

"Hey, can anyone spare a minute to help us?" he asked. One Geckomon turned to the boys with hope.

"I knew someone was bringing the triple fudge sundae with sprinkles to here," he croaked. Neither one knew or had what the Geckomon wanted.

"We're sorry, but that's not us!" they denied in unison. Another Geckomon came up with his own guess.

"Then you must be the ones delivering the Bacon Chili Cheeseburger she ordered," that one thought.

"That's not us either!" Not yet convinced, one more Geckomon had another item.

"Of course not," he agreed to the claim. "They're the ones bringing the Chicken Caesar Salad with French dressing!" None of them realized their hands were empty.

"Excuse us but we're looking for someone!" Rather than render aid, the Geckomon offered their claim to their orders. Two Otamamon, not bothered by the new boy, came to Ash with their orders.

"Excuse me, but are you the ones delivering the blue polka-dot dress?" one of the tadpoles asked. Another Otamamon had other information.

"Guess again!" he pointed. "She's asking for a pink plaid summer dress with sequins, whatever those are." Ash blinked at the items on request.

"This is for your princess, I hear?" he questioned.

"You heard right! With all this noise, she and Palmon could be coming out to see the ruckus." The news of a princess interested Ash. Meantime, a walking green plant with a flower on top of its head and wearing a white and pink dress came out from a pillar to see the commotion. Quickly, she recognized a few of the new guests.

"Agumon!" it… or she squealed. "And Gomamon!" That's when she saw Pikachu and suddenly drew a blank to the mouse. "What's that? A new Digimon?" Pikachu's ears perked and turned to where the plant in the dress stood. This got the plant to start weeding out a little. "Okay, it's looking at me!" Pikachu looked back to Ash before trotting to see her. Before meeting her, a Geckomon appeared at the top of the steps.

"Digimon and gentlemen!" it croaked. "Allow me to present the princess of this palace!" The boys seemed excited to know the heir of the building.

"Cool, we get to meet the princess!" cheered Tai. Ash felt the notion of meeting royalty, kneeling to the stairs. Someone in a royal white gown entered from one of the entrances on the upper level. Looking up, Tai and Joe gawked in sudden shock. The young brunette princess with her wavy hair held by a diamond tiara.

"It's Mimi!" the two boys shrieked. The princess, now known as Mimi, stood astonished.

"Tai?" she called one of the two. "Joe? This is a surprise."

"You're telling us," Tai snapped. "What are you doing in here?" Mimi scoffed to the tone.

"What does it look like to you? I'm being a princess to these Geckomon and Otamamon." This confirmed a suspicion among the Digimon.

"Now that I study this further," barked Agumon. "You must be the spoiled princess with all these ridiculous orders." One conclusion gave most of the boys who they're dealing with.

"We should have known it was Mimi!" answered Tai, Joe, Agumon and Gomamon. Ash peered his head up to the conversation, befuddled with the argument.

"Don't call me Mimi!" she yelled. "It's the Geckomon Princess." As she looked down to stand her ground, she found Ash.

"Last I checked, you're human! You're not a Digimon!"

"That's not the issue, Tai," Joe tried to keep the other in check.

"You're not helping… and anyway, must you be so selfish to these poor Digimon?!"

"They're the ones who brought me in. Simple enough, you runaway? And who's that? A new Digidestined?" Joe blinked before turning to Ash now standing up. Tai never bothered to turn, believing Mimi's attempt to alter topics. Agumon and Gomamon did see Ash, but didn't ask if he had a Digimon of his own.

"Don't change the subject, Mimi! This is about you!" Ash couldn't keep his silence any longer, having to say something about Mimi.

"So she's not really a princess?" he asked. Tai now focused his attention to him.

"I'll get back to you in a second." He briefly turned back to the phony princess, only to realize the boy wasn't anyone he knew and turned back in that same second. "Wait! Who the heck are you?!"

"A little confused. Just trying to make sense of what's going on." Joe decided to answer Ash's query.

"We're trying to reunite the team so that we can save this place from any evil that threatens the Digimon or us," he explained. Ash seemed intrigued to the mission they had.

"I see. Is she the last one you need or do you have more?" Mimi heard the boy, the dream still fresh in her memory.

' _His voice,'_ she compared. _'It can't be! Is that really my knight from my dreams?'_ Ash listened to Tai and Joe, information from both aiding the trainer of their situation. Her mind drifted back to the dream. The knight's face from when he scooped her began to form. The knight and Ash had to be the same young, brave soul in her mind.

"You mean you were tailing us this whole time?" gasped Joe.

"Only for a little while after a freak wave sucked me and my Pokémon on our way to a competition," Ash cleared up. Agumon and Gomamon blinked at the name he gave out.

"You mean that yellow mouse by Palmon isn't a Digimon?" the dinosaur asked.

"Sorry, but Pikachu's not." Those around Ash started to understand the differences. To Mimi, doubt left her but she still stood in disbelief. She fumbled her fan which hit the ground. Everyone turned to the so-called princess, gasping with her arm-length white glove over her mouth and eyes ready to depart from her head.

"It's you!" she gasped. "From my dreams! You came!" Her trembling concerned the boys below, unsure what she could do. "My knight in shining armor's here!" She took a step before jumping from the top of the staircase, aimed at Ash. He stood frozen, not knowing if he should move or catch her. He didn't have a second to think. Mimi's dive was on target as she tackled Ash, slamming and pinning him to the ground, pearly white stiletto heels poking out of her gown. Pikachu ran up to Tai's shoulder to see the impact, her dive splitting the uprights, those being Tai and Joe. Ash's hat flew off on the tackle. On the ground, Mimi wasted practically no time and engaged Ash in a lip-to-lip kiss. It didn't matter that she didn't know her 'knight in shining armor' or his Pikachu.

"Talk about love at first sight," Tai gawked. "Not even one of my classmates acted that way to each other!" If Ash wasn't getting anything from Misty, he certainly got a lot from Mimi. He received immediate trust from her. What about Tai, Joe and the Digimon?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

(In September, I'll be doing two one-shots, one a "What If" and another a "Learning Lesson." Stay tuned.)


	3. Dinner Date Delight

_Chapter 3: Dinner Date Delight_

* * *

Gathered in a separate room of the castle, the "princess" invited the three boys to discuss matters. Ash recovered from the diving hug from Mimi who believed he was this prince from her dream. She petted Pikachu as they got his back-story. "So you followed us on the island after you somehow came here on a wave?" asked Joe.

"A little before that," Ash corrected. "After that wave hit us on our way to Pummelo Island, I saw your boat afloat and pursued you on Lapras." The Digidestined seemed bemused to the Pokémon Ash rode before the freak wave.

"A Lap-what?" balked Tai.

"Is this… Lapras something you own?" asked Mimi.

"I do," Ash confirmed. "In fact, I can carry up to six Pokémon at a time. I happen to have six on me besides Lapras and Pikachu." Mimi, Joe and their Digimon looked interested.

"That's not fair!" argued Tai. "We get one Digimon at all times and you can have multiple?" Agumon gave Ash's story more thought than Tai did.

"His world must be playing under different rules than how the Digital World works," he guessed. "Still, that's a lot to keep track of." Ash scoffed at Agumon's awe.

"It's not that big of a deal," he shrugged. "Try learning different attacks and abilities." This addition astounded Mimi and her plant creature.

"So you must be pretty good if you remember all that," she squeaked.

"By defeating the leader of the Orange Crew, that should tell me how good I am, Palmon." Mimi seemed anxious to see his Pokémon.

"Hey, don't hold us out!" she urged. "We want to see who you have on hand!" Ash felt Mimi's anxiety and quickly caved.

"Alright, already..." Getting different balls from his side, Ash tossed them upward. "Come on out, everybody!" The balls opened, revealing Lapras, a small blue turtle with a red shell, a blue four-legged creature with a green bulb on its back, a giant orange lizard with wings and a flame on its tail and a giant blue bear with a gargantuan stomach. Seeing the Pokémon, the Digidestined and Digimon awed Ash's party. Ash's Pokémon looked confused to their new viewers. Joe saw and confronted Lapras, reflecting to Ash's story.

"So you're the Lapras that tailed us in the boat?" he questioned. Lapras whimpered, as if to acknowledge doing something wrong. "Hey, don't feel bad. If we did spot you, I probably would've freaked and called you a plesiosaur." Lapras blinked at the name. Gomamon seemed interested with Joe's discovery.

"Run that again, Joe?" he asked. To Joe, he pulled out a book from a shelf near Lapras.

"Here we go..." He flipped through the pages before he found the comparison. "Got it!" He showed a picture of a dinosaur similar to Lapras and Gomamon viewed it as well.

"Would you look at that." Lapras awed the picture as well.

"Yeah, well... Who knew that I'd see a Pokémon that's like a dinosaur." Lapras agreed with a nod. Mimi and Palmon met with the creature who carried the bulb.

"I don't know what to make of this," Palmon wondered. "Is it a plant or an animal? Or is it both?" The bulb creature wasn't sure what to say. It grew vines from beneath the bulb before it frisked the Plant Digimon.

"I see," Mimi guessed. "It wants to know if you've got anything that might hurt it." After the check, the bulb creature acknowledged friend. Ash came forward with a red hand-held device on hand.

"Maybe this can help you on knowing Bulbasaur," he suggested. Opening it up, Mimi saw that the device having a screen with buttons. She pointed the top at the bulb creature.

"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon," it computed. "The bulb on its back grows overtime before it evolves. Researchers have yet to confirm whether Bulbasaur is plant or animal." Not even the device had an answer.

"I guess the jury's still out on that," Palmon murmured. "Still, it's nice to meet something like you." Bulbasaur blushed pretty heavily to the comment. Meanwhile, Tai and Agumon gulped at the winged lizard as Ash started to come over.

"I think your Pepper Breath may not do anything to this guy," Tai believed.

"No kidding," Agumon agreed. Ash reached the three to talk about this Pokémon.

"Charizard can be intimidating for sure," Ash answered. "He's a prideful one."

"We can tell," Tai stuttered. "I bet Greymon would be a good challenge to this guy." Ash blinked to the name, as did Charizard.

"Greymon?"

"It's my Digivolved form," Agumon explained. "I can take that form at anytime." Ash blinked at the information. Before he could ask about it, laughter echoed. Two Otamamon bounced off the bear's stomach, enjoying their fun. Acting as their princess, Mimi took charge.

"Otamamon, stop that right now!" she scolded. The Otamamon obeyed, no more jumping on the bear.

"But Princess Mimi!" one complained. Ash didn't necessarily see a problem.

"It's alright," he reassured. "Snorlax doesn't feel a thing." They saw the squinted face of the bear, still sleeping despite two Digimon having it like a trampoline.

"You've got to have one heck of a threshold to have anyone jump on your gut," Joe observed. "I'm actually amazed that you're carrying something like this around." Ash brought out the balls once more.

"When you have a Pokéball like this, it makes carrying some Pokémon easy." The turtle strutted to Gomamon while taking a gander to the sleeping bear. Gomamon turned to the last unknown Pokémon.

"Hey, we don't know about you yet," he pointed out. Ash saw the turtle as it brought out triangle black sunglasses.

"You've been wanting to put your Squirtle Squad sunglasses on for this moment." Still holding the device, Mimi pointed it at the turtle.

"Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon," it registered. "Squirtle's shells are soft at birth but harden as they grow." Mimi didn't look eager about Squirtle as she handed the device back to Ash.

"Anyway, I'm gonna powder myself," she excused herself. "Being a princess is a lot of work." As she left, the boys sighed a heavy breath.

"Man, _she's_ a lot of work!" huffed Tai.

("No kidding!") squeaked Pikachu. To Ash, it was an attitude they had to bear.

"Is she always like this?" he asked.

"Not at this level," Joe gasped. "How did she end up like this?" The Otamamon on Snorlax chose to come clean.

"You see, we Otamamon and Geckomon were told about someone who had a wondrous and beautiful voice that could awaken our lord, ShogunGeckomon," one of the two Digimon started. "Our lord had a great voice and would often be the star of singing. Then 300 years ago, someone challenged our lord to a contest and lost. He fell into a deep sleep that he's still in to this day."

"But along came this black ball with wings who said he found a voice that could break him out," the other chimed in. "We brought Princess Mimi in to sing for our lord, but..."

"All she's done is complain! No lighting, no sound, not even having the right dress!" The boys groaned to the news.

"It just keeps getting worse and worse…" The details pained Tai and Joe. Ash delved in thought about the ordeal.

"That's DemiDevimon's work," Tai understood. "He's got most of us. Only Sora and I never fell for his traps as far as I know." The Digimon believed Tai's information.

"Who knew he'd do so much in the couple of hours we've been with Kari?" wondered Agumon.

"Right. I still wonder how weeks have gone by while it's still the afternoon back home." Ash didn't pay attention to the back-story but had a thought as to Mimi's spoiled behavior.

"So either Mimi knows this is a trap and wants out or she wants to force the Digimon from the castle and let their lord stay asleep," he theorized. Joe and Gomamon snickered to Ash's guess.

"Now that's way off!" the sea lion denied. "Mimi's not that smart."

"I'll admit, I needed that laugh," Joe said as he calmed down. "So what we need to do is convince Mimi to sing to ShogunGeckomon and have her back on the team." A task easier said than done to the two boys.

"Knowing how deep she believes she's a princess, we need something to change her thoughts around," Agumon pointed out, only to have Tai change some wording.

"Maybe not something, but some _one_ ," he suggested as he darted his eyes to Ash. Joe and the Digimon twisted their heads to the same boy as their idea. Ash saw the eyes at him, befuddled to their stares.

"Hold on..." he gulped. "You… You don't mean me, do you?" The Pokémon, aside from Snorlax, could only wonder what the Digidestined had in mind.

"Think about it: Mimi was on top of you practically at first sight. You may be the only one who can get Miss Spoiled Brat to reason…"

"...And I think I know how to get the princess to chat with her 'knight in shining armor'," Joe viewed. Ash felt awkward nostalgia as the boys crept up.

"I want to help out but..." That's when the boys placed a hand on each shoulder. "NOT AGAIN!" The scream bellowed through the castle and found someone outside: a redhead girl in a sleeveless yellow shirt and jeans, wearing a blue helmet. By her was a pink bird with blue feathers.

"Okay, that wasn't TK," the girl determined. After awhile, the boys found Mimi giving some orders to a few Geckomon.

"Mimi?" called out Tai. Mimi heard her name, turning to see the male Digidestined.

"Must I remind you that I'm the princess in here?" she scolded.

"That's the reason we came by… to say that you're right." Mimi grew suspicious at the sudden confession from Tai.

"You see…" added Joe. "We can defeat the rest of DemiDevimon's plans without your help." Mimi turned his head away, pouting away.

"So you understand my importance here?" she retorted.

"Unfortunately, we do," Tai accepted. "However, Palmon's going to be with Ash from here on out." Hearing both names, Mimi turned to the two boys with a dismayed gasp.

"You can't! That's my knight and my Digimon!"

"Well, you prefer spending the rest of your life here while we're busy saving the Digital World. Who knows, Ash may be a better fit for Sora." Mimi shuttered at losing some she met just today.

"Where is he? You didn't do anything, I know you couldn't!"

"Actually, we did give him a decent makeover," Joe teased. Mimi feared the worse and shoved Tai and Joe to the side. Her face shifted from dread to delight at seeing Ash wearing a white royal suit. His hair gelled back, the boys turned Ash into something else.

"I'll say this," he chuckled. "It's a lot better than how Brock turned me into a Mr. Mime." Mimi stepped closer to Ash, eyes ready to exit her head to see him personally.

"Tai, Joe, you turned my knight to a wonderful prince!" she shouted with glee. The boys chortled to her awe.

"I knew you'd get in the mood if we presented Ash like this," Tai trusted. "Still, if you want this lash of luxury, we'll have Ash forgo his Pokémon training to be the new Digidestined." Ash shrugged his shoulders to surrender.

"If this world's gone," he argued. "We can't go on dates, we can't get married, we won't have kids..." This became an ultimatum for Mimi. She realized her role as a Digidestined had more meaning than she wanted to accept.

"I don't want to go before I know what love feels like," she wished before having an idea. "I'll sing! For real if I have a dinner date with Ash." She then messed Ash's hair, returning it to when it was before, much to the boys' chagrin.

"Do you know how much time we spent on his hair?!" snapped Joe.

"Guess she prefers the natural look of some people," Palmon muttered.

"When you're spoiled, being picky comes with the territory," Tai groaned. Pikachu also sighed. Ignoring the complaints, Mimi made some suggestions.

"Tonight, we can have lasagna," she planned. "What do you say?" Ash smiled at the idea of their dinner option.

"Never had lasagna before," he said. "But I'm willing to try." Satisfied, Mimi clapper her hands together.

"Then it's settled!" This gave the boys an addition to the idea.

"I saw a cookbook in the same room," Joe opened up. "I can get it and we can start the lasagna right away." Mimi appreciated the idea.

"Thanks, Joe." The Geckomon and Otamamon led the boys to the kitchen to begin on the lasagna. Two hours later, the sky darkened. The cookbook Joe found helped everybody make the lasagna.

"Whatever Ash and Mimi don't eat, we'll scarf on," Agumon claimed. The dating pair sat at a table in the dining hall with lit candles where Tai and Joe, dressed as waiters, delivered the meals and juice. They took their first bites, Ash receiving a taste of Italian.

"This is good..." he surveyed. After a few fork-fulls, Ash recalled when he and Pikachu saw Mimi for the first time. "Before you jumped on me, you said I was this knight from your dreams. What happened?"

"That?" blinked Mimi. "For a few days, I've had this recurring dream of me being held captive by some giant frog Digimon while my friends were scattered over the floor, unable to fight back. Without help, I was at the mercy of this wart-covered ruler when a knight entered through a hole in the castle wall. I watched helplessly when a dragon appeared behind the knight. He hitched a ride from the dragon and overcame the ruler's massive sound waves that crushed anything in its path. He struck the ruler and freed me before his dragon roasted the ruler. As we left the castle, we were about to kiss when I woke up." Ash seemed mesmerized with Mimi's dream, recalling their first encounter.

"So when you heard me talk to Tai and Joe, you thought I had this knight's voice?"

"Right! So you understand why I… did what I did. Anyway, what about you? What are your dreams?" Not ashamed, Ash felt willing to tell.

"My dream is to become a Pokémon Master. I started with Pikachu and now that I've met more Pokémon like Marill and Togepi, I want to meet and befriend all Pokémon." Mimi smiled to his vision.

"That's cool… and I believe you can do it."

"Thanks… though I've also been pretty helpful against those who would harm anyone, even Pokémon." Mimi's eyes opened wide to his history.

"Really?" Watching and listening from across the room, Tai, Joe, Pikachu and the Digimon realized what kind of young man Ash had become.

"I could say he's more than meets the eye, but that's an understatement," Joe gawked. "His courage puts yours to shame, Tai. No offense." Tai, having Pikachu on his shoulder, scoffed to the comment.

"None taken at this point," he brushed off. "If he knows what to do in any of our issues, I'll be impressed." Tai wanted to see him in action. "Still, it was kind of a surprise to see Mimi jump on someone like that, let alone that quickly or that literally." Pikachu agreed to Tai's point.

("I guess Melody's kiss doesn't count,") he thought back. While the language barrier hindered communication, the Digimon took a guess to what Pikachu squeaked.

"Wait, are you saying Ash was kissed already?" asked Agumon.

("He was.") The boys pondered that Mimi came too late for Ash to declare love.

"So Mimi wasn't the first to claim his lips, huh?" concluded Joe. Pikachu shook his head before stretching his cheek a little, chatting up a storm.

"I see!" a Geckomon studied. "Sir Ash's first kiss was on the cheek and his lips weren't claimed until you two found the castle!" Pikachu nodded to Geckomon's guess. Tai giggled to the details coming out.

"I guess there's nothing to worry about with those two," he shrugged off. After the candlelight dinner, Ash and Mimi entered her bed in the bedroom. The boys ate the leftovers of the lasagna. To Ash, this was a new experience for him.

"This will be the first time I've slept with a girl," he admitted.

"Really?" gasped Mimi.

"Yeah, not even Misty would come anywhere close to me. So, this is new." Mimi scoffed at the information.

"Listen, don't worry too much about it. Besides..." Mimi softly wrestled Ash's head to the pillow. "I'm not complaining that I have my prince with me." Now Ash chuckled, humored to satisfy the princess of the castle.

"That's true..." Finally, Ash yawned and fell asleep immediately. "Good night, Princess." Mimi smiled before digging her leg below Ash's, hooking both with hers. She also adjusted his head to give one goodnight kiss to her sweet prince, her legs rubbing among his.

' _I wish we were older and get married. That way, your Misty won't worry about you anymore.'_ She soon fell asleep herself, though her legs seemed awake and moving around Ash's. _'_ _I wish we were together forever… and have kids of our own… You and me, at least in Odaiba… or in Pallet… making love!'_ She let out a whimper and clutched Ash's head and legs hard before loosening her grips, her head resting on his neck. She may dream about Ash all she wants. The Geckomon escorted the others to other bedrooms to use for the night. Mimi will need to keep her end of the bargain tomorrow.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. The Song of Peace & Pounding

_Chapter 4: The Song of Peace & Pounding_

* * *

A good night rest was what Ash and Mimi needed. Alert to the sun beaming down, Ash jarred his head prior to breaking open his eyelids. His smile became a greeting to the day. He wanted to move out of bed but Mimi's grip held the trainer down in the sheets. _'She must be having a good dream,'_ he thought at seeing her face, mostly her adoring smile. _'_ _On the surface, she's not so bad. I guess Tai and Joe don't know what it's like to be with her for a little while.'_ Feeling movement, Mimi clutched harder to Ash while still sleeping.

"You can win, Ash!" she cried in her sleep. "I believe in you..." Ash smiled to Mimi's plea.

"I need to believe that you can help out." Hearing him awoke the "princess" from her dream.

"Ash?" That's when she felt moisture on her body. When she found the source of soak under the blankets, her face turned beet red from the sight. Ash also peered under the sheets.

"That would explain the chills on my leg." Mimi had no explanation to the wetness.

"Oops..." While Ash and Mimi clean the… "spill" in the bed, Tai, Joe, Pikachu and the Digimon began to gather in the foyer.

"I could go out on a limb and say that Ash saved our bacon by dealing with Mimi," Tai sighed. "If I could, I could show him and his team to Kari. She'll definitely enjoy Snorlax." Joe scoffed to Tai's loud thoughts.

"I can see Ash and TK being friends right off the bat," he mentioned. "But before that could happen, Mimi's gotta keep her end of the bargain." They entered a hall where a red wall stood in the back with a red tail and horns by the top. To the Digidestined, that wasn't a wall.

"So that's ShogunGeckomon." Pikachu awed the size of the suspected Digimon. "Suddenly, I'm not so sure she should sing to wake that big guy up."

"No question," Agumon agreed. The Geckomon and Otamamon came to hope that Mimi would sing to ShogunGeckomon to stir it. Ash and Palmon soon came to the same hall, back in the clothes he came to the Digital World.

"Morning, guys!" he greeted. "Ready for the concert?" Tai, Joe and their Digimon turned to Mimi's "prince," believing he convinced her to do her part.

"You got her to do it?" guessed Joe.

"Wasn't too easy, but if she believed in me and how I battle, I believed she could give the Digimon a song they wouldn't forget. I do wish it wasn't as messy." The boys gawked at the added information.

"What do you mean?" asked Gomamon.

* * *

 _Ash's back turned away from Mimi as she got dressed behind a curtain. He got a towel from Palmon to dry his leg from overnight. "Must have been a good dream to rub on your leg like a dog," she scoffed. Ash laughed a little but did note one thing about the moment._

" _At least I'm starting to get why my mom tells me to change them everyday," he joked. Mimi chortled to the advice._

" _Moms, they can be so nosy, even if they're just looking out for our best while not around us. For sure, we still have a few years before…_ that _concept comes up."_

" _Yeah… and now I'm starting to get what Team Rocket said on Shamouti Island a little while ago. 'If you get involved with the opposite sex, you're asking for trouble'." Mimi wanted to yell at the poor response._

" _If this Team Rocket is telling you this, they should just leave you to your decisions."_

" _In other words, don't listen to them," Palmon clarified._

" _Easy enough," Ash bobbed. "We're enemies anyway." Behind the curtain, Mimi became hesitant._

" _I want to sing…" Mimi shuttered. "...But I don't want to do it just to wake ShogunGeckomon." To Ash, another option opened up._

" _Then you could sing for the rest of us, perhaps to make the Geckomon and Otamamon feel better about how they treated you." Mimi blinked at the suggestion as she emerged no longer as a princess. She wore a red dress with a pink cowgirl hat and gloves. Ash awed the sudden transformation._

" _Maybe I should! I like the idea!" Not concerned with her new wardrobe, Ash nodded to the thought._

* * *

"So, that's how you did it?" guessed Agumon. "I don't think Tai would've done as well as you did. He'd be too busy yelling to know the issue." Tai snarled to Agumon's study.

"You know it's true," Joe backed Agumon. Before Tai could retaliate…

"Here she comes!" a Geckomon alerted. Mimi came out and approached the stage in front of the suspected ShogunGeckomon. At the mic, she cleared her throat and her thoughts.

"I want to apologize for all you've done and me disrespecting your hospitality," she began. "And now, I'm ready." The spotlight shone on her and she started to sing. Her music didn't stop. While the lyrics seemed simple, it moved the Digimon and the boys. The tail even lifted by the music playing. A minute into her singing, Mimi felt tremors and stopped singing. The wall turned around, revealing a giant red frog with horns on each side of his head. He also had tape over his belly. To the Geckomon, their ruler had awaken.

"It's ShogunGeckomon!" another Geckomon announced. "After 300 years, our lord and savior's awake!" ShogunGeckomon now gazed down at the Digimon and the humans.

"So, I've been awakened by the maiden's lovely voice," he croaked. "I've been waiting for 300 years to crush her and everyone in my way!" The Digimon gawked at ShogunGeckomon's statement after waking to Mimi's song.

"But Lord ShogunGeckomon!" one Otamamon pleaded. "We've been waiting for centuries for your awakening!" To ShogunGeckomon, he planned this.

"And I thank you for falling into DemiDevimon's trap!" The Digidestined groaned to the news, rather expecting this turnout.

"Suddenly, we're not surprised anymore," Gomamon murmured. ShogunGeckomon sang a verse of his own before blowing sound-waves from his horns. The sound-waves blew the Geckomon and Otamamon out of the castle through a hole in the wall. The rest dove clear. Finding the opening with the Digimon strewn around, Ash and the Digidestined came out to check their conditions. Mimi cupped an Otamamon, breathless from the attack.

"How were..." it struggled. "We betrayed?"

"Just relax," Mimi reassured. ShogunGeckomon fired another sound-wave, sending huge debris from the castle at the humans as the Geckomon and Otamamon recovered to escape the onslaught.

"Look out!" shouted Tai. Most did escape but Mimi watched as her feet stopped responding. Ash rushed to Mimi and dove, tackling her with enough momentum to clear from the falling rubble. Tai saw the rubble land, fearing his teammate's fate. "Mimi!" Ash began to rise up from the dive, finding Mimi under him.

"You good?" he asked. Mimi nodded, her cheeks reddening from his selfless act. She began to believe her dream becoming real life. Looking up, Ash spotted ShogunGeckomon stepping ahead with thunderous stomps, and Palmon sprawled in his path. "Palmon!" Mimi looked to see her Digimom struggling to get to her feet. Ash had to act with a ball in hand. "Bulbasaur, I choose you!" The ball opened and Bulbasaur emerged from it. "Use Vine Whip to save Palmon!" Bulbasaur launched a green vine from its back and hook Palmon. With one yank, Bulbasaur reeled Mimi's partner from under ShogunGeckomon's foot which stomped. Rejoined, Palmon thanked the Pokémon that helped her out.

"Nice timing," she praised. Bulbasaur accepted the praise, even more after it released Palmon that it received a kiss. Bulbasaur blushed from the loving moment. Tai didn't want ShogunGeckomon to continue its rampage.

"Time to give this overgrown frog a curtain call!" growled Tai as he brought out a device, as did Joe and Mimi. The tiny LED screens lit up before Agumon, Palmon and Gomamon started to shine and morph.

"Agumon, digivolve to… GREYMON!" roared Agumon as he grew. Out of the glow, Agumon was now a giant orange t-rex with a stone helmet and a horn. Agumon became Greymon.

"Gomamon, digivolve to… IKKAKUMON!" shouted Gomamon as he changed. Out of his glow, Gomamon turned to a giant hairy white walrus with a black horn. Gomamon became Ikkakumon.

"Palmon, digivolve to… TOGEMON!" screamed Palmon as she morphed. Out of her glow, Palmon grew into a giant cactus with boxing gloves. Palmon became Togemon. Ash and Pikachu gawked to the new faces.

"Hold on!" he gasped. "Are they evolved?!" The three new Digimon faced ShogunGeckomon, ready to attack. Without hesitation, they did.

"Nova Blast!" roared Greymon before spitting out a massive fireball.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" shouted Ikkakumon before his horn fired rounds of missiles.

"How about a little Needle Spray!" suggested Togemon as she shot volleys of cactus needles. The three looked on target but ShogunGeckomon had other ideas.

"Oh, I'm so scared," he sarcastically scoffed. "I should do a song about this." He performed another verse before blowing out another blast of sound-waves, snuffing the attacks. The Digimon cleared the attack to avoid damage. The Digidestined cringed at their partners' attacks not reaching their target.

"Did you see that?" gawked Tai.

"Yeah, that guy gives a new meaning to the term, 'Flat Note'," Joe punned. Ash didn't want to lose focus.

"We gotta be sharp about taking down ShogunGeckomon," he warned. Mimi groaned at the dialogue from the three.

"Okay, can we knock it off with the music puns, please?" asked Mimi.

"Sorry," Joe apologized. "Couldn't help it." Ash turned to find Pikachu facing up to ShogunGeckomon. He didn't like his friend facing the giant creature.

"Pikachu, back away!" he yelled. Instead of listening, Pikachu fired a stream of electricity at ShogunGeckomon. Despite covered head-to-toe in electric static, the lord didn't feel the shock. "Nothing?!"

"ShogunGeckomon's been dry for 300 years!" noted Joe. "No wonder that output didn't phase him!" ShogunGeckomon looked at the Pokémon that tried to zap him.

"You're no Digimon," he stated. "But I'll make you a pancake!" Pikachu did what he should have done by Ash's command: get away. Suddenly, Ash sensed something and turned to Greymon.

"I have an idea," he shouted before turning to Tai's partner, grabbing Charizard's ball. "I choose you, Charizard!" He threw the ball which opened, Charizard emerging. Picking Mimi up from the ground, Ash helped her back to the boys before running to Greymon. "Charizard, get behind Greymon and wait for an attack!" Ash's point to Greymon aided Charizard to fly past him. To ShogunGeckomon, the attack didn't bother him.

"You have to realize nothing can defeat an Ultimate Digimon by mere Champions!" Ash never wavered, giving ShogunGeckomon a smirk.

"You'll understand why we're Champions alright!" The Digidestined seemed skeptical about Ash's supposed ploy.

"Either this is gonna be really awesome or really stupid," Tai wagered.

"Don't say that, Tai!" yelled Mimi. "I believe Ash knows what he's doing!" Pikachu and Bulbasaur also backed Ash in his plan.

"We'll see," Joe said. Seeing Charizard turning around, Ash nodded before turning to Tai's Digimon.

"Ready, Greymon?" he asked.

"I don't know what your plan is but I'm willing to try," Greymon caved. "Here goes! Nova Blast!" When the Nova Blast fired from Greymon, Ash snapped to his Pokémon.

"Now, Charizard! Use Fire Spin into the Nova Blast!" Charizard swooped past Greymon before belching a flame of its own which entered the Nova Blast attack. ShogunGeckomon wasn't amused.

"You think that will roast me?" he scoffed still before he fired more sound-waves. That's when the flames from Charizard blended with the Nova Blast created a flame tunnel, dispersing the sound-waves. Now, ShogunGeckomon sensed his demise. "O-On second thought..." Tje flame tunnel blasted ShogunGeckomon back to the castle which then exploded, creating a pillar of fire. The Geckomon, Otamamon, Digidestined and the creatures awed the attack.

" _Muy Caliente!"_ gulped Tai.

"And suddenly, Tai learned to speak Spanish," Mimi joked. The pillar dissipated and the castle, supposedly along with ShogunGeckomon, became nothing more than a giant pile of rubble. The kids cheered in elation, joined by the former followers of the deceased lord. Landing by its burning counterpart, Greymon faced Charizard.

"You've got a good trainer, friend," he complimented with a claw out for a shake. "Anyone who'll stop evil is a friend in my database." Charizard nodded before joining claws in acknowledgment.

"How about that," Ash chuckled. "You and Greymon are now buddies."

"Yeah, maybe we should get lottery tickets the next time we want to take chances." Ash and Charizard laughed at what sounded like a joke. Out of nowhere, Mimi tackled Ash to the dirt in joy. Their hats flew off but Mimi would've care less about the headgear.

"I knew you'd come through!" she cheered before she began a kissing attack on the Pokémon trainer. She tagged her lips on his cheeks, nose and forehead but her main strike got his lips once more. This time, she didn't want to let go.

"You know, Sora's still available," Joe pointed out.

"What, you think we should send Mimi and Palmon off with Ash and his Pokémon?" guessed Tai. Pikachu thought it would be nice for Ash to have someone like Mimi around. However, his ears perked before turning to the ocean.

("It's the fog...") he squeaked. ("Could it be...") Was this the same fog that Ash and Pikachu appeared out of when they entered the Digital World?

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	5. Drifting Hearts

_Chapter 5/Final: Drifting Hearts_

* * *

The battle with ShogunGeckomon caused the Digimon to glow and shrink back to Agumon, Gomamon and Palmon, surprising Ash and Pikachu. "Wait!" he startled. "What happened?" Tai came over to clear the confusion.

"Our Digimon can change form when we give it power," he started. "After using it, they revert back." To Ash, it was another difference between Digimon and Pokémon.

"Really? With Pokémon, when they evolve, it's permanent. Digimon don't necessarily behave the same way, I guess."

"Hey, I'm surprised that your plan actually worked," Agumon pointed out. "Otherwise, I would've gone to my Ultimate Form against ShogunGeckomon."

"Yeah, if all else failed," Tai scoffed. "By the way, how did you come up with that attack?" Ash thought back to the attack that defeated ShogunGeckomon.

"Well, after seeing that oversized toad with the horns snuff Greymon's Nova Blast, I knew one way to give that attack a better oomph," he started. "Charizard's Flamethrower wouldn't work so I had his other Fire attack ready." Joe recalled Charizard's attack Ash commanded.

"I get it now!" he snapped. "Combining Charizard's Fire Spin and Greymon's Nova Blast, you created a flame wave which vacuumed the air to cancel ShogunGeckomon's sound-waves!" Tai blinked to Joe's description to the success of the fire attacks.

"Run that again, I lost you on 'Flame Wave,'" he gulped. Mimi didn't need an explanation when the end result charred.

"Either way, ShogunGeckomon deserved to hear that last flat note!" she nodded. Everyone laughed when Bulbasaur noticed the fog floating on the ocean's surface.

("What's with that fog?") it grumbled. All stopped laughing to see the fog as well. To the boys, they came in on that same fog.

"Isn't that the same thick fog we sailed through to find Mimi?" asked Joe. Pikachu believed it was. The squeaking from Ash's Electric Mouse Pokémon had Ash believe his way back to Pummelo Island lead through the cloud.

"I think our time here is ending," he motioned. "And if what happened to Tai affected my world, Misty and Tracey aren't even on Pummelo Island just yet." Mimi heard Ash, not willing to accept the news.

"You can't!" she cried as she latched onto him. "I don't want you to leave!" She couldn't accept losing her dream boy suddenly. Ash understood Mimi's concern. Still, he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"I'm sorry but… I have my world to protect and you have your world." Mimi didn't want to bid Ash farewell, even though he had reasons. Tai unhooked Mimi from Ash.

"Hey, if there's a way we can be in your world," he started. "Mimi will be the first to know and we'll be there with you." Ash nodded, not wanting to end a friendship so suddenly. Palmon met with Bulbasaur, hopefully not for the last time.

"I would love to meet your world as well," she wished. "I bet the plants there are as vibrant as here in the Digital World." Bulbasaur wouldn't mind showing Palmon around at home. Palmon gave Bulbasaur a kiss for its gift.

"I wish I could give you some fish to bring home but I don't know if it'll be edible on this Pummelo Island," Gomamon offered.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," Ash denied. Tai and Joe decided to give parting shots to Ash before leaving.

"Ash, we wish you luck back home in your future battles," Joe offered. Ash acknowledged before he and Joe shook hands.

"Hey, if I do find a way back here, I'll try to contact you."

"Likewise," laughed Tai. Mimi stepped up, no longer able to hold Ash from his destination.

"Ash?" she called. When Ash turned to the lone girl, she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Whatever happens, don't fall for anyone else. Okay?" Ash scoffed at Mimi's wish.

"That won't be a problem," he shrugged off. Making sure, Mimi kissed Ash on the lips. Ash let the kiss ride as long as she wanted. Done, Ash recalled Bulbasaur and boarded Charizard for the flight to the fog with Pikachu on the shoulder. While Ash believed the fog would take him and the Pokémon home, he had some doubt. "If I can't get home through this, at least Mimi will be happy." Ash and his Pokémon entered the fog, but didn't come out. Mimi prayed for Ash's safe return. Back on Pummelo Island, the ferry found a dock to park before allowing passengers to disembark. Including Misty and Tracey. The two worried that Ash died in that freak wave.

"Poliwag and Venonat couldn't find him," Misty mulled. "I can't face Professor Oak or Mrs. Ketchum now!" Her Togepi also showed great concern.

"I doubt Ash would go under like that," Tracey hoped. "They'll come here soon enough." Neither knew of Ash's sudden and unexpected journey but he waited for the right timing.

"Still, it was an unneeded trip through the Orange Islands. All we needed to do was get the GS Ball from Professor Ivy and return to Pallet Town." Without warning, Ash sneaked behind Misty while trying not to laugh at his surprise. Tracey saw Ash, happy that he's okay but a finger over his mouth told Tracey not to spoil Misty's "heartbreak." "Mrs. Ketchum might think I did something to that immature kid. I just can't return to that region like that. What could I say?" Ash now found his moment.

"You could tell her that I'm fine," he joked. Hearing Ash, Misty turned to find Ash and Pikachu in great health.

"Ash! Pikachu! Thank goodness you're all right! I wouldn't want you to go until you got me a new bike!" Ash remembered Misty's reason for travel. Togepi shrilled to know Pikachu wasn't hurt. Tracey became a little suspicious to how Ash beat them to the island.

"We saw you get swallowed by that tidal wave," he started. "What happened and how did you beat us to Pummelo?" Ash could explain that he found the Digital World and met his girlfriend. He also wasn't one for secrets but he felt the two wouldn't understand.

"To be honest, I'm not sure how I did myself," he lied. "All I know is that I was on the island and Pikachu and Lapras tried desperately to wake me up." Somehow, Misty and Tracey bought into his fib.

"Yeah, that wave did catch you off-guard," Misty accepted. "But at least you're okay." Togepi also chirped in relief.

"Well, now that we've settled," Tracey spoke up. "How about we head to the Pokémon Center to register that match with the Orange Crew Leader." The trio now left for the city in the middle of the island. Ash's challenge awaited him and he hoped to come out on top.

* * *

 _(3 Weeks Later…)_

Ash, Misty, Tracey and their Pokémon friends arrived at a town on a mainland. The sign read Pallet Town. "We're here!" Ash announced. Misty and Tracey came to the top of the hill that overlooked the town. Seeing what the town appeared as, some speculation arisen.

"Seems Pallet Town grew since we left for Valencia Island," Misty suspected. Viewing the housing, Ash couldn't help but agree to the population.

"It does. I wonder if Professor Oak's got something around here?" Pikachu couldn't picture the occasion.

"So this is where Professor Oak calls home," Tracey awed.

"It is," Misty confirmed. "Just imagine how impressed he'll be with your sketches." By mentioning, Tracey gulped before he let a yelp out.

"That's right! I gotta show him my work!" He began sifting through stacks of sketchbooks to find Pokémon art he felt would please the professor.

"Tracey, why not go through them when we get home," Ash opted before bringing out a gold trophy with a golden ball on top with wings. "I want to see my mom's face when she sees this." Ash put the trophy away before entering a white house with a porch. "I'm home!" The door wasn't locked, believing someone was inside.

"Is that you, Ash?" a young man's voice called. To Ash, the voice sounded familiar. He entered the kitchen where a tanned teen brunette man stood, making something by the stove. His hair was spiky and his eyes squinted. Ash stood in shock.

"He's back?!" The young man chortled at Ash's stunned face.

"So how did your trip through the Orange Islands go?" Before Ash could start, Misty and Brock entered as well, seeing the young man.

"It's Brock!" she named. Brock saw the new youths, ready to greet with tea for them.

"How are you doing, Misty? Togepi looks to be in good shape." Togepi shrilled at the familiar face with the squinted eyes. "You must be Tracey. Here, try some Indigo Oo-long herbal tea as a welcome to the Kanto Region."

"Thanks, Brock..." Tracey stuttered. To Ash and Misty, something felt off.

"Brock, what's going on?" asked Misty. "What are you doing here?!"

"Yeah, the Pokémon on Valencia Island liked having you around," Ash pointed out. "I was pretty sure you'd stay there forever."

"Weren't you staying to learn more about Pokémon? And what about Professor Ivy? Didn't you-" The atmosphere changed from cheerful to dark. Something Misty said caused Brock to fall on the floor and curl up, the energy within him sapped.

"That… name..." he murmured with echoes around. The group appeared lost in wonder on how to deal with this new issue.

"Brock?" questioned Ash. "What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Trying to help, Ash didn't quit on understanding his problem.

Did Professor Ivy want-" Brock bellowed a loud groan at the name of the professor.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Misty had a feeling on the occasion.

"She must have dumped him," she surveyed. Tracey gasped at the reason. "This always happens." As Ash pondered how to help his friend…

"You're finally home!" a young woman voiced. Ash and Pikachu turned to see a grown brunette woman wearing a straw hat and an apron of a white t-shirt and pink skirt, behind her was a clown-like creature.

"Mom!" shouted Ash.

"What a surprise!" Ash and Pikachu met with the mother but she knelt to Pikachu. "I'm so glad to see you again, Pikachu!" Ash's Pokémon squeaked happily as Ash tumbled in dismay. Ash pushed himself up, understanding the real worker.

"Guess she's saving me for last after meeting up with the rest." Unfortunately, someone else seemed excited to see Ash.

"You're finally home!" a familiar voice echoed. Before Ash could turn, the new girl tackled him to his back. The jolt jerked Ash's mother and Pokémon to see Ash on the ground, hugged by Mimi. "I couldn't wait to see you again, my dream!" Before Ash could ask, Mimi, now wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans, engaged in a locking of lips. Misty, Brock and Tracey gasped at sudden arrival and moment of love displayed.

"Okay, we missed something," Brock gulped. Mimi finished her kiss and allowed Ash to sit up.

"Mimi, what's going on?" he asked, pink lipstick coating most of his mouth.

"Well, we saved the Digital World and after some negotiations with Gennai," Mimi started. "We got all of our families to come here and live away from our original hometown. Needless to say, they're enjoying Pallet Town over Odaiba and getting along with the Pokémon, even our Digimon enjoy having them around." Ash awed the details, knowing the Digidestined also came to this world.

"So, it's more than Tai and Joe?" Mimi's giggle seemed to indicate a correct guess. Misty, Tracey and Brock came to see this new girl.

"That would explain the population growth," Tracey summarized. Mimi found Togepi in Misty's arms, awing the adorable Pokémon.

"So you're Togepi!" she cooed. "You're so cute!" Togepi shrilled to the compliment, liking the Digidestined girl.

"This is the first time I've heard Ash having a girlfriend," Misty gawked.

"Trust me, it's pretty complicated that not even Izzy would be able to help out." Tracey couldn't get a picture in his head to how Ash and Mimi met, let alone everything else she brought up. Then, Ash wondered about her Digimon.

"Is Palmon with you or was she left in the Digital World?" he asked. Popping out of the couch, Palmon emerged to see the party.

"Someone call my name?" she wondered. Misty and Tracey jumped in surprise at the plant that talked.

"Meowth… Lugia… Slowking…" Misty listed. "And yet I'm not used to _anything_ talking that isn't human." To Tracey, this wasn't anything he's seen.

"Is this a Digimon?" he guessed.

"I know, right?" shrugged Palmon. "First impressions are pretty important. By the way, you still have that Bulbasaur with you?" Misty gulped in how Palmon would know Ash had his Pokémon in question, even as he brought it out. "Hey, handsome!" Palmon lifted Bulbasaur's front to kiss it.

"Oh, my!" gasped Ash's mother. Misty's and Brock's jaws hung from the rest of their mouths.

"Talk about planting on one!" laughed Tracey as he brought out a sketchbook and began drawing. "I gotta make a sketch of this!" Ash laughed, expected from the teenager.

"Now, you did say that your family is here in Pallet Town as well?" recalled Ash.

"You wanna meet them?" asked Mimi.

"Yeah, it would be nice to know your parents." Mimi started to lead Ash out the door.

"Come on! They'll be excited to see you!" A snicker from Ash conjured a ploy.

"Why don't you point the way?" Before Mimi could question, Ash lifted her in his arms like a groom to a bride after the ceremony. Mimi's face turned beet red, being held by the boy of her dreams. Misty and Brock gasped to the move Ash made. Tracey started to sketch on another page.

"Perfect!" he cheered. "Can you hold on to that pose for a few more seconds?" Misty saw Tracey's new drawing but instead of admiring it, she ripped the sketchbook from his hands in anger.

"Knock it off!" she snapped. Recovering, Mimi pointed the way and Ash carried her toward their destination and leaving the stunned group behind.

"I'd say my son's already growing up in front of my eyes!" chortled Ash's mom. Pikachu and Togepi enjoyed the scene while Misty collapsed, defeated.

"You okay?" asked Brock. Tracey seemed to have an idea why Misty fell.

"I remember back on Shamouti Island that when Ash was asked to perform in the island's ceremony," he thought back. "Misty told Ash that if he wanted someone to follow, he should get a girlfriend. I may be a Pokémon Watcher but even I watch what I say."

"So I'm starting to realize. Misty told Ash to get a girlfriend… and what do you know, he found one." Misty yelled, her own words returning to bite her.

"I feel so completely stupid!" she screeched. That's when Palmon had an idea.

"I know!" she spoke up. "Maybe one of the Digidestined can be your boyfriend. I know where they are." Poor Misty lost all emotion and mulled to losing Ash from her own words. Ash won out on practically everything available: a trophy he wanted to show his mother and a new girl to call his own. They've sown the seeds to a future together.

* * *

THE END.


End file.
